Drink, Drunk, Done
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: lot of spelling, grammer errors. It's rated M for a reason. Perrycest. Terry x Terri, Human AU. I might have taken this too far that's why the ending is short. Inspired by a drawing someone did.


It was the first party that semester, and the Perry twins decided to go.

Terry, the older of the two by mere seconds, was hesitant due to parties from their freshman year.

Terri, however, was still willing and eager as ever to go.

So when they neared the house Terry tried to contemplate ways to get out of it and Terri thought of ways to have as much fun as possible.

You could hear the booms of the rumbling music from outside the house along with the occasional muffled, enjoyed scream from inside. You could just tell it was a wild one.

"Maybe, we should go-" Terry said unsure; they looked up at the house with completely different looks.

"You're kidding! it sounds like so much fun in there!" he said looking at his brother in astonishment, where was this coming from?

Terry struggled trying to find the words, "Look, I just... don't feel like going tonight." he said in defeat.

Terri looked up at his twin with a puppy face.

Terry sighed in defeat, looked at the ground, and grumbled "fine. But we go in say for a little while and then leave."

"Yes!" Terri said smiling as they headed in.

After being danced around for an hour and being shoved here and there, they somehow found their way at the bar.

"A drink my bartender friend." Terri grinned as the bartender nodded.

"What?! Terri are you kidding?"

"Huh? What? we're legal."

"That's not what I ment, Terri, you almost never drink." Terry shook his head as the bartender came back with an alcholic beverage.

Terri shrugged and smiled at his brother, "I don't know, I thought I'd live a little." He said taking a shot.

Terry looked away, feeling defeated, that was when he noticed how crazy everything around him was... the guys and girls at the party were either dancing sexually or on the couch making out. Everything in him was telling him to go.

"Ter-" He turned to see his hazy eyed brother looking up at him smiling lazily. Terry rubbed the back of him own neck nervously.

He sighed heavily, his breathe reaking of alchol, and leaned closer to his brother, "mm, Terry if you weren't my brother I'd kiss you so hard."

Terry wasn't sure what to do, "Terri, I t-think you've had enough."

Terri smirked with a pleased little drunk squeak, grabbed the back of Terry's head and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

Terry tried pushing away but soon gave into the kiss.

Terri's lips pressed hard against his but soon became gentle and oving. Terry let it happen too, he even kissed back a little. But when he felt Terri's tongue slide on his lips, that's when he woke up and realised what they were doing.

He pushed back again, breaking the kiss and leaving Terri a good space away from him.

Terry looked at his brother, shocked and flushed.

His brother merely chuckled, a light blush on his cheeks, and licked his lips, "Now _that _was fun."

Terry blushed harder as noticed behind Terri a couple getting even more intense. He bit his lip feeling a little grossed out.

"Common." He said darkly, "It's past curfew anyway."

He grabbed his brother by the hand and heading toward their dorm.

Terry tried to sneak around and keep his brother to stop giggling the whole way back to their room. It was dark when they arrived and Terri leaped onto the bed almost instantly, while Terry was dragged down with him due to their hand holding. Terry landed right on top of his brother, and when he tried to get up, he was dragged down again by Terri in a hug.

"Thanks for tonight" Terri said grinning in Terry's neck in the hug.

"um...sure, Terri." He said in reply patting his twin awkwardly on the back.

Terri pulled away and looked at his brother. It was too dark in the room to see their facial expressions fully but you could tell by the fallen silence something was wrong.

"Y-you didn't have fun did you?" The younger brother's words echoed.

Another long pause.

"I'm sorry, Terry, I thought..." Terri trailed off sounded almost in tears, and laid down on the bed with a thump.

Terry looked down at his sweet brother in thought, and slowly brought a smile to his face. Terri was concerned for him... even when drunk, he found a minute or two to think about his needs... and he honestly didn't mind that kiss earlier.

Without even thinking, he leaned down close to his brother, hesitant at first but then they were only inches away.

"Terri?"

"Yeah?" He said quietly.

Terry sighed shakily as thoughts drifted though his mind. "It's always fun when I'm with you."

Terri smiled as Terry pulled his brother lightly in another kiss.

Short and sweet at first but the next was a little longer, then another and another. Terri put his arms around his brother's neck and deepened a kiss. Tongues soon rubbing against each other, wondering in each others mouths. Terri still tasted like alchohl as Terry ran his tongue across his buck teeth.

The first to moan was Terri. Terry broke the kiss, a trail of spit still connecting both their mouths, he looked at his brother under him. Yep, there it was a lump in both their pants.

"Terri, really?"

"You are too; don't blame me." His brother said slightly embarassed.

Terry huffed as he tried to think of what to do next, but then Terri pulled him in another kiss, rough and sloppy again.

Terry kissed back as Terry lifted a leg over Terry's, bring them closer together.

"uh-haa" Terry grunted as Terri moved against him.

Terry broke the kiss again, and grineded against his brother with another shakey breathe against Terri's neck.

Once it started, it couldn't be stopped, they moved against each other in rhythem, clothes soon fell to the floor, and then they continued until both were panting and came with a moan of the other's name.

end.


End file.
